


We Say Fuck Off To Fate (Discontinued)

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Clementine is a girl who gets dreams. Not normal dreams, but dreams of the future. She has been getting these dreams since she was a child, but one night she gets a dream that almost seems like a night mare. Follow Clem on this journey of finding out what her dream meant, her love life and mysteries of a car crash that killed her parents.( sorry I suck at summeries, but I swear the writing in this book is better)
Relationships: Brody & Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. This is the beginning of the story

Clementine was walking towards the lunch line when she was suddenly face down on the floor. 

“Alright, who did that,” Clementine exclaimed as she picked herself up. She scanned the room and she found the culprit. Stephanie Goodman. God did Clementine hate that little bitch, always saying sly insults under her breath where teachers couldn’t hear, or maybe they just didn’t care. Whatever the point is that Stephanie always made it to where Clementine couldn’t hit her, but today, oh today she just didn’t care. 

You see Clementine was at here peak of anger. First, on Monday Jason thought it was cool to talk about a party, pretend to invite her, say sike, and then proceed to throw soda on her. On Tuesday, someone stole her clothes after gym class, good thing she Lee always tells her to have an extra pair of clothes. Thanks, Lee. and then on Thursday, some little dickhead decided it be a fantastic idea to unhook here prosthesis when she was talking to a teacher about a paper, so when she was done she turned and hit her face on the desk. Good thing nothing broke just a black eye and a bruised pride.

Now today was Friday, and she's been keeping her anger in this whole week, but the sound of snickering and that stupid smug look on that bitch Stephanie’s face just made Clementine snap.

“Oh, so you think this is funny, huh!” Clementine seethed.

“Yeah, it is! Seeing as you're legs don't work anyway, thought I’d save you the embarrassment of falling in the future.” Stephanie laughed as she turned her head towards her friends.

“ Not to mention how much of a failure you are. I mean you did get your parents killed. Or maybe they got into that crash on purpose, to get you killed but instead, they're dead. God, you even failed at dying! How does it feel to-”

Stephanie’s little speech was interrupted by Clementine’s fist connecting to her face. You see when Stephanie was to busy talking shit, she didn’t notice clementine walking towards her and raise her fist. But it's whatever though because Stephanie deserved it.

“Is it funny now! How does it feel to be on the receiving end you bitch!” Clementine roared as she kept punching the bitch, I mean Stephanie.  
Someone pulled Clementine off of the brutally beaten girl after what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only 2 minutes. When she was pulled away by whoever, probably a teacher or security, she was breathing heavily and saw the blood all over the floor, clothes, and her hands. 

‘ Damn it.’ Clementine thought, ‘ How am I gonna get that out. This was my favorite shirt. At least I got to knock that smug look off of that shithead’s face.’  
Stephanie is on the floor crying with blood coming out of her nose and mouth. Too bad for her because that nose her dad paid for is broken. Sucks to suck I guess.

“ Don't feel so good to be on the ground, does it. Maybe next time you'll think before you test me bitch. That goes for all of you dicks!” she warns as she's dragged off to the principle’s office.  
And maybe they won't try to cross a person with a second-degree black belt in taekwondo and a red belt in judo. Yeah, the kids in this school are idiots.


	2. Parte Dos

“Clementine, Principle Reyes will see you now.”

Yeah so after the fight Clem got sent straight to the principle’s office. She has been seen that office a lot more in the past couple of weeks. 

“Hey Ariana, how’s your day been. Hope it was better than mine.” Clem said as she entered the office.

“Clem, what did I say about using my first name, and especially during school hours.” Principle Reyes sighed.

“Oh yeah sorry Ms.Reyes.”

“Just sit down and wait. I already called Lee he’s on his way” 

‘Uh oh, they called Lee. I'm in serious trouble now’  
Clem and Principle Reyes waited about 10 minutes before Lee got there and by the look on his face, he was not happy. 

“Hey Principle Reyes, what did Clem do this time.” Lee sounded tired when he asked that question. It made Clem feel a little guilty about what she did. Not the hurting Stephanie really really bad part, she’ll never feel guilty about that. Its making Lee disappointed in her part that makes her feel bad.

“Well, she got into a serious fight today, bruised a child’s ribs, broke her nose, and knock some teeth out. When I say teeth I mean like the back teeth, I would be impressed if this were in a different situation. Don't tell anyone I said that though.” Principle Reyes said. Clem snorted when she said she was impressed but stopped when Lee gave her a look.

“So what's her punishment for fighting.” Lee sighed

“Well since this is her 8th fight-”

“9th fight. It's my 9th fight.” Clem interrupted

“ Since it's her 9th fight in a week, I'm gonna have to expel her from the school.”

“Wait what. Your gonna expel me. You can't do that how am I suppose to go to school, the only other high school in this district is like on the other side of town.” Clem exclaimed. She threw the pens that she had in her hand at the principle.

“Did you just throw pens at me. My pens.” Reyes questioned with confusion on her face.

“uh, yeah she kinda does that when shes anger. Clem, we talked about this we breathe before we throw. Oh, and Clem put your shoe back on.” Lee said without even looking at her. Clem did put her shoe back on, but she wasn't happy about it. And yes clem does throw the things that are in her hands when shes angry. It's really a problem.

“Her being expelled isn't a problem because we are moving in 2 weeks. Remember Clem.”

"Oh, right forgot about that. Sorry Ariana, I mean Ms.Reyes, about the pens and almost throwing my shoe.” Clem apologized

“Yeah, so ill enroll her in school when we move. Anything else.”

“No, just Clementine try to stay out of trouble ok, I see your potential and I want to see you go far.” Principle Reyes said.

“Alright ill try not to get into trouble. As best as I can.” Clem promised. After that Lee and Clem left the office and went to the parking lot. Lee stopped Clem before she could get into the car.

“Clem, I know you've been having problems with the other kids but we talked about this. No fighting unless you absolutely have to.”

“I know but I did really have to she was talking about the crash, mom and dad, and other things that id rather not repeat. She also tripped me so I didn't even swing first.” Clem started to explain.

“Ok, Clem I believe you just next time try not to hurt the person so bad, like how hard did you hit her to knock her back teeth out.” Lee laughed. 

“I don't know but ill try not to do it again.”

“Alright, now do you want to drive home or should i.”

“Can I drive, I wanna drive.” Clem said while jumping up and down. Lee handed her the keys to the car and went to sit in the passager seat. Before he could open the dor clem stopped and hugged him.

“Thank you, Lee, for taking care of me. I know im a hand full but ill try to be better in the future.” 

“Hey its no problem, now let's go, maybe even go to your favorite burrito place,” Lee said. Clem just smiled went to the driver's side and they took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and made y'all laugh as much as it did me when I was writing it. See y'all next time. 🤙🏾🤙🏾🤙🏾


	3. SuperFriend Trio

\----------- Two Month Time Skip Because I’m Lazy--------

Its 2:00 am and Clem is in her new room getting ready for bed. Now she should probably get her sleep schedule on track because her first day at Erickson school for troubled youth is in a couple of days. Clem didn't want to go to this school because well it's a school for troubled youth but Lee put into perspective for her. This school is supposed to help her with all that anger bottled up in her tiny body. She even got a therapist to help too. Clem and Lee met with Dr.Hernandez to see if she could help her transition. She did, turns out along with her anger ( and survivor's guilt but that's later) Clem has some serious anxiety. So to help Dr.Hernandez said that maybe getting a service dog could help with the transition better and it could help with the severe anger issues ( along with coming to the therapy sessions). 

So after they went to one of the places that the therapist suggested and found one that just seem to click with them, but more importantly clem. Her name is Rosie and she's a brown pit bull who seems mean, but she is honestly a sweetheart. 

Anyways back to Clem's horrible sleep schedule. She gets into her bed, which she Lee let her choose the sheets that go on it. He refers that now because Clem choose a grey blanket that has the word "FUCK IT, Just Get Naked" on them. The pillowcases say the same thing. Clem got them because it says fuck on it and that's like her favorite word. Lee was mortified to say the least when she came up to him in the store with it. He couldn't say no though because Clem looked so happy about it, and it has been awhile since he saw her that genuinely happy. 

Moving on, Clem gets into her bed at 2 am and starts to fall into the world of sleep, but tonight's dream is different. You see Clem has a power, she can see into the future with her dreams. However these future seeing dreams don't tell her who people are or when exactly they happen, she just knows that it will happen in the super near future of having that dream. This dream though, its vibe was off. There were three people standing in what seemed like an abandoned house or building, talking about something sinister. There was talk of making sure they had the right supplies to pull of a kidnapping, did they have enough rope, who they had to guard, does the person they are going after suspect anything and stuff of the like. It all made Clem just feel really icky. When she woke up from this disturbing dream the clock she had said it was 9:37am in blue light. 

'Might as well get up and walk Rosie, and forget that dream' Clem thought as she sat up in bed and proceed to put on her prosthetic. But maybe, just maybe she should have played more attention to that dream


	4. Square

Clementine stepped out of the door with Rosie on her leash and started walking down the driveway. Rosie ran ahead excited for the walk that's to come, but slowed down when she realized that her owner is distracted by something. Rosie barked, trying to grab Clem's attention. 

"Oh, hey Rosie I'll be fine." Clementine said as she scratched behind Rosie's ear. Rosie didn't believe her one bit, but alas she couldn't say that, so she just did what she was suppose to do. Cheer her up.

"Rosie wha- what are you doing? On you wanna play fetch? OK OK hold on let's get to the park first." Clementine laughs as she tries to calm Rosie down. Hearing the laugh, Rosie slowed down thinking she got Clem's mind off of whatever was bothering her. Mission accomplished.

Clementine and Rosie made their way to the dog park, where Clem unhooked Rosie's leash. Clem reached into her pocket and brought out a ball. 

"Hey Rosie go long" Clem threw the ball for Rosie to catch. Rosie ran caught the ball in her mouth and brought it back to Clementine. They repeated the process for sometime. 

"OK Rosie one more throw, then we gotta leave. Got to go get some lunch." Clem tells Rosie. Rosie barks in confirmation. Clementine goes to throw the ball when she sees a girl walk past the park. 

She had red like hair. The girl seemed to be distracted, stressed really, about something. 

'Wonder what's got her so freaked out. Hope she feels better soon. Wait, why am I thinking this? I don't even know the girl' Clem's thoughts were intrupted by Rosie barking her annoyance of the ball not being thrown.

"Oh crap, sorry Rosie. Didn't mean to leave you hanging like that." Clem threw the ball extra hard to appease Rosie. As Rosie was getting the ball, Clem eyes went back to where the girl was, but she saw her walking off. 

Clementine and Rosie made it back home in time for lunch. Lee made egg and cheese sandwiches with apple slices on the side. He also had apple juice to drink because of Clem's obsession with apple flavored things. 

"Thanks Lee, this tastes really good." Clem takes another bite out of her sandwich.

"Thanks sweetpea. So are you ready for school tomorrow?" Lee inquires.

"Nooo, don't remind me. Please." Clementine groans at the question. She really doesn't want to go to school.

"Come on Clem, we talked about this. You promised you'd try." Lee said

"I know,I know. And I am going to try, I swear. I'm just nervous that I'll lose control again or something." Clementine confessed. 

Lee looked at how much this was making Clem freak out. All he wants to do is take away all her anxiety and fears , but he can't. All he can do is offer words and hope that its all enough.

"You've been doing so well controlling yourself, and the fact that you are actually doing what Dr.Hernandez is telling you to do instead of throwing things at her." Lee jokes to try and get Clem to laugh. It works.

"In all seriousness, though. You've been doing well these past 2 months, with therapy and having Rosie around." Lee comments, shooting Clementine a smile. "You don't have much to worry about other than... I don't know, making friends, getting good grades?" 

Clementine raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Okay, and maybe cutting back on the apple flavored products," Lee grins, "I think you have a problem."

Clem laughs at the dig at her obsession. All of her worries and fears going away and just feeling that confidence in herself. Lee smiles at being able to do this.

"Thanks Lee. I feel better already. You're right I've been doing alright considering. Maybe this school can help even more."

"That's the spirit. Now go shower you smell like sweat and dog." Lee plugs his nose and makes an exaggerated disgust face.

Clementine rolls her eyes but obliges as she does feel a little icky. She walks to her room grabs all she needs for a shower, then proceeds to go to the bathroom. Turning on the water to let it heat up, Clem thinks about the girl from the park. 

'I hope she's OK. She looked like she needed a hug. If only I could have given her one. She seemed pretty panicked about something. Yet she still somehow look really pretty-'

Clementine shook herself out of her thoughts and blushed. God she doesn't even know the girl and she's thinking about how pretty she is. How much more disastrous can she get?

'Jeez I know I'm bi, but do I need to be a disaster bi. God I'm just gonna stop thinking about this and shower.'

So Clementine did. She put on her shower playlist named 'Clean Hoe Hours' that consist of rap, metal and anime theme songs. Now Clem will go to her grave denying she listens to anime theme songs, but she jams out to it.

After an hour and a half of having a full blown concert and about 15 minutes of actually washing up, Clementine steps out of the shower, drys off and gets dressed in some sweats and a grey hoodie. 

Clementine turns on her T.V and her wii to play Mario kart to pass the time until dinner. She selected her go to character, Daisy, to crush the competition. 

Selecting the course that has rainbow road because Clem lives life on the edge, she was off in the world of videogames.

"Yeah suck it Toad, you can't fucling beat me bitch!" Clem exclaims at the fictional character trying to take her first place slot.

"Fuck you and your blue shell! Can't even beat me with that you losers." She is really getting into this game. Lee please hurry and finish dinner, we beg of you.

"Yeah loser you suck bitches! You can't beat the queen of Mario Kart. Suck my di-"

"Clem dinner's ready!" Clem's sentence was, thankfully, cut off by Lee calling her for dinner.

They were having corn, green beans and rice all mixed together with chicken broth poured to make it a soup. Clem's second favorite dinner.

They eat and chat about any and everything. They eat some apple pie and ice cream for dessert as they watch a movie. They watched Frozen first because they are both children at heart. Lee and Clementine watched movies until it was time for Clem to go to bed. 

Not like that bedtime will help. It's currently 3 am and Clem just finished her night routine. She really needs to fix this sleep schedule or she's going to miss things that she wouldn't usually. 

Clementine lays in her bed and drifts off to sleep. She has another dream about the future. This time, luckily, it seems like its about her first day tomorrow, or today as Clem went to sleep at 3 am. In her dream she is talking to 2 people.

One of them had medium length dreads and a brown coat that stopped at the bottom of his thighs. He seemed like he was telling a joke or something as he was laughing. It must have been bad judging by the expression on the girl.

The girl was wearing a vest that seemed homemade. She had blonde hair fading into purple. Her face was holding a scowl toward the dude telling the presumably bad joke.

Other than that, it seems that the two of them were welcoming her to the school. At least Clem had that to look forward to. She can totally do this then

Good thing her confidence shot up because Clem's alarm just rang, stating its time to wake up and get ready for school. 

'Yeah I can totally take on this school.' Clem thinks as she picks her outfit for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this chapter and continue to like the fanfic.


	5. I'm sorry

So, it has been a while huh. I'm sorry about that. I've been busy. I started a new fanfic, I started to feel like writing was a chore so I had to step back, school has been a bitch too. Also some personal family drama preoccupied my mind. So yeah I've been neglecting this fic, and I'm sorry. But I am working on a chapter for this. I don't know when I'll have it up, but I hope the people who have been reading this haven't left and forgive me. I'll see y'all soon :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, hope you can forgive me :)


	6. Not a chapter

Hi hello. Been a while. So um, I've come to a conclusion about this fic. I'm going to discontinue it because I feel like I can make this better. So I'll be rewriting it. It's gonna be under the same name, but written in the writing style I have discovered I liked better. So it won't be gone forever, just revamped. Hope to see you soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also up on my wattpad if you prefer to read there.


End file.
